1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air jet type linear guide way, and in particular, to a linear guide way equipped with a dust removal air jet chamber capable of excluding foreign materials such as wastes, powder dust or oil deposits remain along the guide track so that the linear guide way of the present invention is well-fitted to use in high dusty workshops such as carpentry, stone cutting, or textiles and dyeing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 7 shows a fragmentary cross sectional view of a conventional linear guide way. It comprises a sliding track 10, a sliding block 20, and two end covers 30. Each end cover 30 further contains a cover body 76, a plurality of rollers 5b, and a scrapper 40. Each end cover 30 together with its cover body 76 and scrapper 40 are tightened to both ends of the sliding block 20 by a tie bolt 6b. The sliding track 10 and the sliding block 20 are mounted on their respective rolling grooves. The roller 5b is circulating between the two grooves of the sliding block 20 and the sliding track 10 so as to minimize the frictional resistance caused by relative motion of the sliding block 20 with respect to the sliding track 10. The end covers 30 at both ends of the sliding block 20 serve to turn direction of the moving assembly. When the sliding block 20 moves on the sliding track 10, the roller 5b rolls along the rolling grooves between the sliding block 20 and the sliding track 10 and reaches a circulation hole (not shown) of the sliding block 20 via the end cover 30, and then rolls from the circulation hole to the other side end cover 30 and returns to the rolling grooves between the sliding block 20 and the sliding track 10 thereby completing one circulation. The scrapper 40 is important for removing those foreign materials such as wastes, powder dust or oil deposits remain along the path of the sliding block 20 so as to keep the sliding track 10 always clean thereby ensuring operation of the linear guide way as smooth as possible.
Particularly, to the linear guide way employed in precision machine, demand of dust-proof effect for the linear guide way becomes more and more urgent that only scraping those foreign materials attached to the linear guide way away passively using the scrapper does not meet with the requirement of present day. The sizes and contours of the sliding track and the scrapper shall be closely matched so as to expect a desired satisfactory dust removal effect. If the matching of the two parts is too snug, powder dust can not be cleared thoroughly. But on the other hand, if the two parts are matched too tight, the scrapper will be badly abraded very soon so that its lifetime will be shortened. A relevant solution compromising between these two opposite factors shall be worked out for the sake of achieving purpose of upgrading dust removal effect the linear guide way.
In view of the foregoing situation, the inventor of the invention herein conducted intensive research based on many years of experience gained through professional engagement in the manufacturing of related products with continuous experimentation and improvement culminating in the development of the ingeniously designed air jet type linear guide way capable of fulfilling aforesaid object.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide an air jet type linear guide way which has means capable of removing the foreign materials such as wastes, powder dust or oil deposits remained along the guide track actively and thoroughly instead of only preventing those junks from infringing into the guide track, and by doing so, to make the device well-fitted to working in highly contaminated environments.
For achieving the aforementioned object, the present invention provides an air chamber in the sliding block for injecting pressurized air therefrom along the track way so as to forcibly remove those junks away before passing of the slide block assembly. Certainly, there is no fear of infringement of contaminative foreign materials into the main structure of the linear guide way assembly that causes severe damage to its performance.